User blog:Uniquemusician/Ch. 13 Back But Viral
Hey guys!!! As always school work sucks, because it takes away from my time to write and I probably won’t write for another two weeks because I have this big project to worry about.=( ' ' ' '''Anyway Enjoy!!! ' ' ' 'Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin’ It or Kony 2012.=) ' ' ' The girl Blackstar was laying sprawled out on the floor of the Bobby Wasabi Dojo in front of the Dojo's doors, with Jack right beside her. Kim would've ran over to help them but she was just in too much shock like everyone else who was also, staring wide-eyed at the scene before them. Three other people ran into the Dojo, to Kim's surprise they were all dressed like ninjas and they were probably only two years older than her. They ignored the shocked stares coming from the audience that was standing before them and walked over toward Jack and Blackstar. One of them grabbed Blackstar by the wrist and pulled her up, her head falling back, because she was unconscious. The other one did the same with Jack. Right, when they were going to throw them over their shoulder and leave with the third guy. Blackstar's eyes instantly popped open through her black mask showing vicious piercing blue eyes, she instantly kicked the guy that was holding her by the wrist in the stomach making him tumble to the ground she, smirked cockily as she did a back handspring landing by the blue Bobby Wasabi Dojo. The guy holding Jack noticed the little routine she planned and swung his fist at him to actually knock him unconsious, but to his dismay Jack caught his fist smirking at him. He then flipped him over while kicking him in the process. Blackstar ran over and gave the brunette a high-five, but they instantly both went into a karate stance and narrowed their eyes at the three ninjas circling them and went off fighting, kicking, punching, and doing any karate move or non-karate move to knock the guys out. Kim found it amusing when Blackstar jumped from the counter where Rudy had his trophies, onto one of the a ninja's back, like he was giving her a piggyback ride. She watched as the messy bun on Blackstar's head bounced as the girl tried to make the ninja stumble and become unbalanced. Kim watched as Blackstar couldn’t help but light up in glee as she started to laugh hysterically at the situation she was in. Kim then burst out into fits of giggles along with the wavy-headed girl. Suddenly, Kim was knocked out of the chair she had currently been sitting in and was slammed into the mat. Kim wasn’t sure but something was on top of her, she put her hands up in front of her and ran her fingers up and down something. She became perplexed at the feeling of skin and muscles. She struggled to open her eyes but finally did and found Jack on top of her smirking cockily. She gave him a confused look. Jack chuckled. "Well, I was going to say sorry for the ninja throwing me on top of you, but it looks like your really enjoying yourself." He then looked down. Kim followed what his eyes were staring at and she turned bright red seeing her fingers were gently running up and down his abs. She instantly took her fingers off of Jack. He just looked at her with a smile, instead of giving some cocky remark he kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear, "Stay here, be safe." He then ran off seeing Blackstar having some trouble with the three ninja guys and in one swift motion he did the craziest martial arts move ever, literally kicking all of them out of the Dojo. Blackstar then locked the doors, seeing the ninjas had run off and slid down to the floor, feeling the cold glass against her back as she panted heavily. Jack quickly ran over to her and checked out the cuts on her legs. They were bleeding even more heavily than earlier. Kim stood up taking off her shoes and threw them aside. She quickly ran over to the brunette as her eyes began to overflow with water,tears and make-up dripped down her face as she kneeled down behind Jack and wrapped her arms around him feeling his warm skin and his muscles tense up, but then relax at her touch. Jack took his attention away from Blackstar and turned his head toward Kim. He frowned watching as tears and make-up ran down her cheeks from her beautiful brown eyes. He spoke softly,"It's okay, Kim." Kim shook her head and stuttered out, "I-I t-thou-ght-t y-you we-e-re g-gon-ne...for-rev-ver-r." Jack smiled warmly at her. "I'm never gonna be gone Kim...never." Then there was a bright flash. Kim turned her head around to find a photographer behind the whole scene with the rest of the TV crew and magazine people. Rudy glared at the photographer and yelled, "NO, PICTURES IN MY DOJO!!! NOW GET OUT!!!" With that Rudy angrily pushed all the TV crew and magazine people out of the Dojo and pulled the blinds down just in case, they were thinking of sneaking any shots. He walked over to Blackstar who seemed to be stressed, worried, and really exhausted all at the same time. Rudy bent down next to her and looked at the cuts and bruises on her legs, arms, and stomach. He asked softly, "Do want to come in my office and get cleaned up?" Blackstar looked up with confusion present in her piercing blue eyes, but a small smile spread across her face. "Yeah, that’d nice." Rudy smiled at her response and helped her up from the floor and led her into the office along with Eddie, Milton, and Jerry to help him out. Kim and Jack were still on the floor of the Dojo. Jack was kneeling on the floor facing the doors, while Kim was kneeling behind the brunette, hugging him. She then let go feeling an awkward tension fill the room and Jack turned around giving the blonde a confused look. She ignored it as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked at Jack seeing a long cut across his chest that looked pretty deep. She spoke up, "Jack you should probably get that patched up, " as she pointed at the cut along his chest. Jack looked down at himself and nodded, "Yeah, I will once Blackstar gets out of the office." Kim nodded but a thought came to mind. "Wait...a second,”as a look of confusion came across her face. She went on, "So...if your here where’s Roxy and what's Blackstar doing here?" Jack looked at her bemused and chuckled, "Kim, first of all Blackstar was captured along with me but helped me to escape and come back home and Roxy I don't know, isn't she in Seaford somewhere, cursing out Tobin?" Kim shook her head slightly confused, "No...when we realized they took you Roxy was gone too." Both of, Kim's and Jack's brown eyes widened in wonder. Kim started, "Y-you don't think that maybe..." Jack went on, "What. No. She can’t be...she doesn't even know karate..." Kim suggested, "But they do have the same piercing blue eyes... Jack shook his head. "Yeah, but people can always have the same eye color... Kim nodded. "True...but still it would explain why none of us have seen her since Friday night. And where was she when Black-" The blonde abruptly stopped talking hearing Jerry's Indian War chant go off as he sprinted out of Rudy’s office with a furious wavy-headed girl chasing after him. "I'm gonna kill you Je-, you stupid kid!" Jerry screamed even louder and yelled out as Blackstar flipped him on the mat. "I'm too good looking to die!!!" Blackstar sneered with anger, "Oh, trust me I'm not gonna let you die good looking!!!" Jack was about to run over and stop Blackstar from rearranging Jerry's face, but made no movement, instead cocked his eyebrow in surprise seeing an action from the angry girl he was not expecting. Blackstar was over Jerry looking at him with an angry fire burning in her eyes, but she sighed as a small smile curved onto her lips, she then put out her hand. Jerry gave her a confused look but beamed brightly taking her hand as she helped him up from the mat. "That's a warning you got that kid! NO. ONE. TAKES. MY. MASK. OFF! SO NEXT TIME YOU TRY IT AGAIN,I HOPE YOUR FUNERAL’S ALREADY BEEN PLANNED!" Blackstar said this pointing a threatening finger on his chest. Jerry smiled, "Yeah and my names Jerry, btw." Blackstar rolled her eyes and looked over at Jack and Kim who were staring at her in curiosity. She cocked an eyebrow, "What?" They both looked away mumbling, "Nothing." Blackstar shrugged, "Whatever. I need to blow this popcycle stand. Bye, y'all." She then walked out of the Dojo's doors making sure all the camera people were gone first, but popped her head back in. "Jack?" Jack's head popped up as he put a shirt on. "Yeah?" Blackstar smiled and said, "Scream, if any ninjas attack any of y0u all." She then sprinted off to who knows where. Milton screeched in horror, "What! What does she mean by ninjas?! By all of us?" He freaked out. "We’re all going to be attacked by NINJAS!!!! I need to get my safety gear to defend myself!" He then ran off onto a full sprint to wherever, out of the Dojo. Rudy commented, "He does know that we have nun-chucks and bow staffs he can defend himself with in the Dojo, right?" Kim, Eddie, Jerry and Jack just shrugged. Jack's stomach then made a loud grumble. Jerry and Eddie laughed at him while Kim and Rudy looked at the brunette in concern. Kim put a hand on his shoulder. "Jack you’re probably starving, let's get something to eat with the guys at Falafel Phil's and while you pig out, you can tell us about your big adventure. My treat." Jack chuckled. "Sounds like a plan Crawford. Let's go guys!" Jack, Kim, Jerry, Eddie, and Rudy all walked out of the Dojo and headed towards Falafel Phil's, not realizing Blackstar was watching them from behind a trash can. She sighed sadly. She felt so alone so lost. Of course she wanted to join them; she was starving herself, but knew that they were probably really suspicious, since Roxy didn't show up with Jack. At this moment she didn't care she'll just make up some lame lie tomorrow. Lies. She hated lies. She hated lieing, but it sadly became the only way she could survive with her identity. She knew she didn't have to do what she does and no one’s forcing her to but she's doing this because she wants to. She's doing this to make sure no kid ever again has to go through the same pain she's been going through since she was eight. She would love to be with her family again...ever since the Black Warriors came into her life everything just disappeared into thin air...her dad, her mom, her little brother, and her life and she was pretty sure Jake hates her, so he's pretty much gone too. Through all the thinking sitting behind that trash, Blackstar flashed back to a the texts she use to get during the three years hiding out from the Black Warriors. '''Why live Blackstar? You have no family, no friends, and no future what’s the point, child?' 'You should commit suicide just like your daddy did.' 'Follow in his footsteps and be the same coward he was.’ 'I mean you pretty much are now...you’re hiding...just like your daddy tried to do.’ ‘So...why live Blackstar? The fierce girl remembered what her response to those texts would always be: 'Why shouldn't I live?' ‘Why don’t I just prove you wrong instead and show you I’m the strongest girl that ever lived.’ '' Blackstar could feel herself want to explode and kick the trash down in anger thinking of all the horrible texts, but took a deep breath, knowing that it would only attract attention to her, she doesn't want. She looked sadly at Falafel Phil's watching them laugh and Jack comfortably place his arm around Kim's neck like...it was nothing...but really did mean something. This only led her to think about Jake. She loved him. She never wanted to run off and leave him, but she just wished he knew; she wasn't just doing this for her but for him to, so he doesn't have to go through the ongoing pain. If only he knew; if only she talked to him instead of fought with him. Every time she saw him she just didn't know if she could trust him, she just didn't know where their relationship stood anymore...that's what scared her. Blackstar looked from the dirty ground of the mall back into Falafel Phil's seeing Eddie, Jerry, Jack, Rudy, and Kim stick straws in their mouths’ making them all look like Walruses. She giggled quietly seeing them all laugh hysterically realizing Jerry had stuck them through his nose instead. Blackstar knew she wanted to be friends with them, if she couldn't have what her past held anymore...but would they accept her and the reason for her lies once she reveals it all. ''Or will they leave her in the dust? Blackstar sighed as she went through her mind hoping she knew the answer to all these thoughts, but just looked back at Falafel Phil's sadly dreaming of an imaginary life, she knows she'll never had. The Next Day... Kim was happily putting her books away at her locker and was surprisingly in a great mood, which is pretty weird for it being Monday morning. The blonde was just so happy everything was back to normal for now and most importantly, because Jack's back. She didn't really understand why she had burst into tears the other day seeing him so...strong but defeated at the same time. She really did care for Jack, just as much as she cares for the rest of the guys, but for some reason he was in a different place in her heart. "Hey, Kim." Kim turned around from her locker to find Jack and the rest of the guys standing in front of her. She smiled. "Hey, guys happy to be back at Seaford High on this beautiful morning?" Jerry exclaimed, "Are you insane Kim? It's Monday! No one's happy and it isn't beautiful. Sheesh blondes!" Kim rolled her eyes ignoring his comment, "Well, SORRY. I actually slept better than I have in days, okay! Can't I be a little happy!?" Jerry rolled his eyes, "You just slept good last night because you were dreaming about you and Jack making out.” Kim raised her fist to punch Jerry as a death glare came across her face, but before she could even swing a warm hand stopped her. Jack caught her fist and made her lower her arm to her side saying, "Come on guys. No, stupid fights okay? I slept great last night too and I really don't want any drama or fights going on, especially my first day back home even if I am at school." Eddie agreed, "Yeah, Jerry don't be stupid and start stuff with blondes there not actually dumb ya'know." Kim smirked, "Yeah, Jerry!" Jerry rolled his eyes, "Whatever! Hey has anyone seen Milton, I need to copy his answers to the English worksheet that I was supposed to turn in last month." Kim and Eddie shook their heads, but Jack pointed at someone coming down the staircase. "Found him." Milton cautiously walked down the staircase and proudly walked over to his friends saying, "Hi guys." "Uh...Milton what's with the new outfit," Eddie asked looking at him strangely. Instead of his normally nerdy get up; he was wearing a full army uniform but around his waist he carried nun-chucks, and many other interesting martial arts weapons. Milton smiled. "I am wearing a full out army uniform and carrying weapons around my waist, I am even wearing a bullet proof vest. I just want to be prepared in case the ninjas attack. I would carry a gun, but you know..." he trailed off not sure where he was going. Jack chuckled, "Dude, who do you thinks coming after us, Kony?" Jerry shrieked and shook his head while dramatically throwing his hands in the air. "You don't know Jack! Kony can be anywhere! I mean last week he was on my TV DUDE!!! MY TV!!! YO, HE COULD'VE KIDNAPPED ME THROUGH THE TV RIGHT THEN AND THERE!!! I HAVEN'T LOOKED AT TV'S SINCE MAN!!!" Jack shook his head exclaiming, "Jerry! Kony is all the way in Uganda, Africa! And he can't get to you or jump through TVs'." Jerry shook his head, "Yeah, then explain why every time Kony is on TV my dog would disappear." "He probably ran away from your shrieks at the TV," Jack snickered quietly. Kim giggled quietly with him. Jerry just rolled his eyes. 'Lovebirds.' Kim then closed her locker door but out of the corner of her eye she saw a familiar wavy-headed girl sitting a few lockers away on the hallway floor listening to music on her iPod Nano watching teens walk past her. Kim walked over to her with the guys following from behind. She stood in front of Roxy with her arms crossed over her chest cocking an eyebrow. Roxy noticing her presence looked up at Kim and took out one of her headphones. "What's up?" Kim shrugged, "Nothing, we were all just wondering what happened to you at the Lock In you disappeared." Roxy smirked as she stood up and leaned against the locker. "Thanks, for the concern guys, but I went to the bathroom and when I came out one of those ninja guys tackled me and dragged me outside, but Blackstar saved me before she went to go kick the rest of their butts at the school." Kim challenged, "Then where were you the whole weekend?" Roxy said calmly, "I was helping my dad finish decorating the house and putting everything we moved in with, in its place. Why?" Kim blushed embarrassingly, "Uh... No reason." Roxy shrugged. "Whatever." There was then a random girl’s shriek, "That's the girl who saved me at the mall!" Roxy cocked an eyebrow, but quickly ran over to the girly shriek finding Donna Tobin hovering over her pink-cased iPad2. Roxy looked over her shoulders, her eyes instantly widening in horror, while the Wasabi Warriors were looking at the iPad2 in complete shock, Donna was watching a video on YouTube; it was a video of Blackstar and Jack beating up the ninja's the other day. Kim and Jack were both in complete shock but were both happy that at the end of the video they hadn't taped there little moment together. Roxy just looked at the iPad's screen in horror. She asked, "Uh...Donna if you don't mind me asking how many views did this video get?" Donna scoffed, "A million, but tomboy everyone has been tweeting it, posting it and putting it on Facebook, it's gone viral by now. Why?" Roxy gulped. "Uh...no reason." she acted very calm on the outside, but on the inside she was screaming and banging her head against a brick wall. She knew soon her life would turn into a living hell and so would the Wasabi Warriors. So...what do you think will happen next? Do Jack and Kim still think she might be Blackstar? How will this video going viral affect Roxy Greene's double life but most importantly her identity? Will...Jake ever come back? I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out!!!;D '' '''I worked really hard on this so please REVIEW!!! And don't forget to check out the poll on this story that's on my profile page and don't forget to check out my other stories!!!! ' 'Songs Inspiring, this chapter: ' '“Wish You Were Here” by Hey Monday ' '“Change” by Taylor Swift ' '“Kiss It All Better” by He Is We ' '“And Run” by He Is We ' '“Obvious” by Hey Monday ' ' ' 'Shine Always, JJ ' Category:Blog posts